


After A Day's Work

by Grumpinni



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Cute gays, Fluff, M/M, idk there isn't much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil are the biggest nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok so I wanted to relax so I wrote some cute fluffy nerds aha. I love them so much.

    It was really quiet in the lab tonight. Carlos was the only one who decided to stay late, telling everyone else that if they so pleased they could leave and call it a day. He then got a bunch of comments from his co-workers that they can't technically call it a "day" because they've only been working for roughly 7 to 9 hours. Though, that was.. typical of them to say. It was getting to be about 11pm. Carlos had two options. Stay for another hour and wait for Cecil to come get him, or just walk home- or rather Cecil's- and call it a "work day".     
  
    He watched the clock for a good five minutes before deciding to just go home and wait for Cecil there. He was tired and it was probably for the best anyways. After he took off his lab coat and replaced it with his 'regular' coat, which he usually pulled complaints from Cecil ("I'm not wearing my lab coat everywhere I go Cecil that's not how being a scientist works."), he grabbed his phone and sent Cecil a quick text to let him know he was on his way home. To his surprise he got a response back fairly quickly, so Cecil probably wasn't even recording yet.

**From Cecil <3: ‘Be safe, don't let the hooded figures lure you into the dog park. Don't forget to talk to every stranger too. I'll see you when I get home!’**

    Carlos laughed softly at that. He put his phone into his pocket and left, being sure to lock and then unlock the lab again since that's what he was told to do. He still didn't understand it. Chances are, he probably wouldn't, and he was okay with that. He slowly started to become used to a lot of the unexplainable things in Night Vale. Though, at first he was irritated because he couldn't explain why the sun wasn't setting correctly or why clocks were messed up. But slowly, he just began accepting that it was Night Vale weirdness. 

  
    By the time he reached the house it was just past 11:30pm. Carlos had stopped to talk to a few strangers, but not all of them since some were giving off a weird ooze and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Cecil was probably just starting his broadcast, so as soon as he unlocked the front door he headed straight for the radio and switching it on.  
  
    "-ou never know. Maybe tomorrow you'll wake up in another dimension. So make the best of today and head on down to Arby's." There was a slight pause, "Listeners, make sure you start checking under your bed and in your closets for..." Carlos had zoned out from thinking. Cecil was already doing sponsors. So he clearly started his show earlier than usual. He brushed it off and began to listen in on the radio again.   
  
    "So, listeners guess what. I'm sure some of you already knew this considering I have been non-stop talking about it on my blog, but Carlos and I have finally taken another step into our relationship." Carlos could practically hear the smile in his voice.   
"We have finally moved in together! It's only been two weeks but honestly, it feels like it's been months. And I don't mean that in a bad way at all. In fact, I'm not sure which way it's meant to be taken. But, it's a way and it has its own destination. And so will we listeners. We all have our own destinations and mine is to my home where my beautiful, perfect boyfriend is. So with this I bid farewell for now. Goodnight Night Vale, goodnight."   
  
    The broadcast cut off into static a few seconds later and Carlos turned off the radio. It was now ten to midnight and Carlos decided that it was time for bed. He made his way over to the bedroom and began to strip once he was inside. Once he was only dressed in his boxers he got into the bed and sighed at the released tension the bed seemed to pull from him. His muscles completely laxed. He didn’t hear Cecil’s car pull into the driveway or him walking into the house. The only warning he got from Cecil being home was him walking into the bedroom. 

    "Tired?” He heard the deep voice of his radio host. The only thing Carlos could muster was to nod and hum. That earned him a soft snort. Cecil had decided that since he probably wasn’t going to get too much conversation out of the scientist, he might as well just try to sleep. He undressed, much in the same fashion that Carlos did, and climbed into bed. He pulled Carlos close to him and buried his face into Carlos’ hair.  It was starting to get long, almost long enough to put into a bun. Cecil ran his fingers though Carlos’ hair and let out a small sigh. Carlos had quickly fallen asleep and it was apparent since he was starting to quietly snore. That made Cecil laugh again. With one last sigh, Cecil kissed Carlos’ head and closed his eyes before he decided to finally go to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow my tumblr to get updates and stuff on fics  
> Tumblr - Grumpinni.tumblr.com


End file.
